ES LINDO SOÑAR
by BConejo
Summary: El peso de sus decisiones era demasiado, si todo hubiera sido diferente... si tan solo... el no estaría ahí, podría haber estado leyendo un libro, en el lugar que mas quería, con la persona que mas amaba... pero era momento de enfrentar la realidad. BASADO EN EL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DEL ANIME. CONTIENE MPREG Y MUERTE DE PERSONAJE. NO HAY SPOILERS HIDEXKANEKI
1. Capítulo 1

En estos momentos, podría estar sentado, leyendo un libro mientras bebía una taza de té. Hinami-chan estaría en la mesa de al lado platicando felizmente con su madre. Uta, Itori y Yomo tomarían sin cesar en la barra escuchando las leyendas que Enji contaba cada vez. Touka… tal vez trabajaría en un nuevo café acompañada de su hermano, en ese mundo, ellos pudieron seguir juntos como familia. Puede que hasta su jefe Yoshimura atendiera a otros clientes. Y él…, podría estar sentado, leyendo un libro mientras bebía una taza de té…, pero no solo eso, también estaría acompañado de su querido Hide, quien lo regañaría por no prestarle atención.

Si todo hubiera sido diferente… tal vez… tan solo, tal vez… él pudo ser amado y feliz… El tiempo pasó, las decisiones fueron tomadas, y ya no quedaba nadie en el café, todos los rostros se habían evaporado. Ahora él era un monstruo. Nadie sonreía ya, y dudaba que fueran a volver a hacerlo.

…

Un golpe de realidad lo atravesó en cuanto escucho esa voz llamando un nombre-Kaneki- frente a él estaban las consecuencias de sus errores, Anteiku estaba destruido, todos habían huido, algunos estaban peleando. No quedaba rastro de las sonrisas que alguna estuvieron ahí.

–Es realmente difícil hacer café ¿verdad?- pero a pesar de todo, en ese lugar, no estaba solo. Hide, su querido… no…amado Hide estaba presente, en medio de la guerra, entre toda esa oscuridad, seguía a su lado, con una sonrisa.

Y fue consciente de lo que era. Ya no eran los mejores amigos, ya no eran los mejores amantes, ya no eran nada, ahora, era un monstruo, un demonio el cual eligió ser para proteger a los que amaba.

Sosegado, el peliblanco se tapó su ojo izquierdo, como si aquello pudiera ocultar todas las atrocidades que había hecho. Se cubrió el vientre con la otra mano, como si eso pudiera opacar la culpa.

El rubio intento tomar la bebida recién preparada, quizás así su amigo se sentiría más seguro, pero al momento de olerlo, no pudo sentir más que nauseas-hmp, lo siento- y con una voz cantarina terminó- esto esta horrible-pero Kaneki seguía en la misma posición, lo menos que quería era verlo así de triste, por lo que intento mejor evocar un recuerdo gracioso.

-Recuérdalo, cuando Nishio me intento matar- para el humano, era algo divertido-me hice el muerto para que me dejara en paz, pero ese tipo no conoce la piedad-soltó una pequeña risa-creo que no funciono- y Kaneki seguía llorando, pensando, si lo sabía desde entonces, ¿Por qué nunca se lo dijo?.

-Te veías tan feliz en este lugar- observaba el café, recordando la sonrisa del entonces pelinegro- entonces intente hacer lo que pudiera para ayudarte-centro su mirada en el café-pero todo resulto así.

Hide borro su sonrisa, las cosas eran diferentes, su actitud encantadora no serviría para curarlo todo esta vez, pero el momento de decir, de hablar, de dejar de callar las cosas que nunca habían salido de su labios-Kaneki…-era momento de la verdad-lo se…-se acercó al ghoul, quito su mano del ojo delator dejándolo a la vista-todo.-, acerco su mano con delicadeza y cierto temor al vientre del peliblanco, acariciándolo con ternura. Kaneki dejo de llorar, y lo miro sorprendido, su amado no lo odiaba por habérselo ocultado.

-Dejar de hacer las cosas tu solo-por último Hide beso su ojo maldito, como si con eso pudiera expiar los pecados de la persona que más quería en el mundo-Me gusta tu parche-Kaneki se dejó abrazar-¿tú lo diseñaste?- y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el ghoul rio sinceramente, no entendí como su amigo podía preguntar cosas así en una situación tan extraña como la que le estaba pasando, no se sentía tan feliz desde que supo que iba a tenar un bebé de su persona especial.

Correspondió el abrazo… en ese momento, se percató de que un líquido manchaba las ropas del rubio, un líquido caliente y espeso, el cual reconocía, se deslizaba por sus dedos, solo entonces fue consiente del charco de sangre debajo de ellos, y Hide se desplomo.

-Creo que no tuve cuidado ahí afuera-

Kaneki no paraba de llorar mientras abrazaba el cuerpo ajeno, ¿Qué esperaba?, ¿Qué todo se solucionaría?,¿Qué por fin podrían ser una familia feliz?, nuevamente el peso de sus decisiones lo abrumaba, si no fuera por ellas, su hijo no nato no estaría en peligro de muerte, así que por una vez, por una maldita vez, quiso ser sincero-Hide…- estaba cansado de mentir- estoy embarazado…- se alegró al ver la sonrisa del otro-tengo tres meses-

Se besaron, se besaron como tanto era posible, con el cariño infinito que se sentían, no solo a ellos, también al pequeño que se gestaba en el interior de uno de ellos. Se besaron con toda la felicidad que les causaba esa noticia que ambos sabían desde haces tiempo, uno al vivirlo en carne propia, el otro por ver los pequeños cambios del peliblanco en las noticias. Era impresionante como el descuido de una sola noche podía traerles ese milagro. Iban a ser padres.

Hide tomo con delicadeza el rostro de Kaneki- Los amo-el ghoul seguía llorando, tal parecía que no pudiera hacer nada más en esos momentos-También te amamos- le contestó.

-Vámonos a casa Kaneki- como última voluntad quería ver sonreír a la persona que más lo había hecho feliz en su vida-Hay que preparar la habitación del bebé-la fuerza del humano despareció, todo se sumió en silencio.

Hora Anteiku estaba en llamas, su hogar se deshacía. Hide había muerto con una sonrisa, su cabeza estaba recostada sobre su vientre, el cuadro hacia parecer que el rubio estaba alegre por escuchar los ligeros y apenas notables movimientos de su hijo-Vámonos a casa- y se permitió creer que era cierto- Vámonos a casa mi amor-

…

Kaneki cargaba a su familia, la nieve lo había cubierto todo, estaban solos en el páramo blanco, en la calles, los cuerpos de sus amigos, de ghouls como de detectives, yacían sin vida. El batallón de de humanos estaba frente a él, le estaban apuntando, ya le habrían disparado de no ser por Hide, a pesar de todo el rubio lo seguía protegiendo. Veía como algunos intentaban resucitar a sus compañeros, otros estaban sentados, atormentándose por la pérdida, lo único que podía apreciar era muerte, sufrimiento y dolor, deseaba con toda su alma que aquello acabara. Solo una persona se le acercó, era alto, tenía lentes y el pelo blanco-Dime ¿Por qué?- dejo delicadamente el cuerpo de su amado en el suelo- Dime ¿Por qué?- reitero con firmeza. Había decidido, por el bien de todos, por el de su bebé, entregarse.

-Hay alguien justo aquí-hablo el ghoul, mientras señalaba su vientre –viviendo en mi interior…-

…

Si todo hubiera sido diferente… tal vez… tan solo, tal vez… El tiempo pasó, las decisiones fueron tomadas,… si tan solo no se hubiera equivocado

En estos momentos, Hinami-chan estaría en la mesa de al lado platicando felizmente con su madre. Uta, Itori y Yomo tomarían sin cesar en la barra escuchando las leyendas que Enji contaba cada vez. Touka… tal vez trabajaría en un nuevo café acompañada de su hermano…en ese mundo, ellos pudieron seguir juntos como familia. Puede que hasta su jefe Yoshimura atendiera a otros clientes. Y él…, podría estar sentado, mientras bebía una taza de té, porque ya no podía beber café, estaría acompañado de su querido Hide, quien estaría leyendo un catálogo para muebles de bebés.-Kaneki-kun, ¿te gusta este para nuestro hijo?

…

Era lindo soñar

…

BUENO PRIMERO QUE NADA, GRACIAS POR LLEGAR HASTA ESTA PARTE. TOKYO GHOUL ME GUSTA MUCHO Y MI ONE-SAN ME DIJO QUE ESTA PAREJA ESTABA EN BOCA DE MEDIO MUNDO, ASI QUE DECIDÍ APROVECHARLO.

NO SE SI DEJAR ESTE FIC COMO ONE-SHOT O CONTINUARLO, A MI ME GUSTARÍA CONTINUARLO, SIENTO QUE LA HISTORIA DA PARA MAS, POR LO QUE LA DECISIÓN QUEDA EN USTEDES. OJALA SI QUIERAN QUE LA CONTINUE. BUENO, MUCHAS GRACIAS Y RECUERDEN:

"LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MIOS Y ESTE FIC ESTA CREADO POR UNA FAN PARA FANS SIN FINES DE LUCRO"

SIEMPRE ME PREGUNTE POR QUE LOS FICS PONEN ESO, DIGO NO CREO QUE LOS CREADORES LEAN ESTE TIPO DE FICS, PERO POR SI LAS DUDAS LO PONGO.


	2. Chapter 2: Hambre

Estarían en un centro comercial rodeado por sus amigos. Touka y Ayato pelearían para ver quien compraba los útiles de la universidad primero, Hinami se preguntaría por que libro tener, Nishio vería que regalo darle a su novia, Yomo mediría las pesas para el próximo entrenamiento, Uta se probaría ropa negra, su jefe buscaría café y él miraría las estanterías repletas a más no poder de ropa de bebé.

...

993

986

979

Tenia hambre...

972

Justo después de entregarse lo sedaron, cuando despertó ya se encontraba en esa celda, pequeña, sin mas inmobiliario que una cama de concreto y un retrete.

Kaneki sabia donde estaba, Cochlea, el centro de detención de los ghouls mas poderosas. Él mismo junto con Aogiri habían intentado liberar a todos los prisioneros y causar más caos.

Estaba seguro de que le habían aplicado mas de mil pruebas al llegar, también le habían insertado supresores de Rc, pero con su regeneración nada malo le había sucedido y por el pequeño relieve de su vientreestaba seguro de que su bebé estaba a salvo. Se acaricio, apenas si era capaz de notarlo. Pero tenía tanta hambre.

965

958

Cada mañana le servian un tipo de estofado, según lo que había logrado escuchar, serviria para alimentarlo lo suficiente. Claro, si no tuviera que comer por dos, tal vez funcionaria, pero ahora tenia tanta hambre.

951

944

No lo habían dejado salir con los demás presos, a lo mejor la ccg lo consideraba muy peligroso. Asi estaba bien, si veía a alguien más, lo mas probable es que se lo comería.

937

La unica razón de seguir vivo seguramente era por que los investigadores querían supeevisar su estado de gestación. No era algo común, ni siquiera entre ghouls. Kaneki siempre había sido raro no?

930

Los números era algo que lo ayudaba a mantenerse consiente, lo único que lo ayudaba a distraerse del hambre. No podía creer que por una vez más halla tenido que recurrir al método que ese monstruo le había obligado a practicar en su encierro, aun podía sentir al cien pies en su oreja a pesar de ya no estar. Jason... Lo había probado, solo un poco, pero que bien sabía, mejor que la carne humana, ahora entendía al frances.

No había nadie mas de quien alimentarse en esa asquerosa celda. Kaneki estaba solo, se podría comer asi mismo, aunque sería un poco asqueroso. Pero... En realidad., no estaba solo, había alguien con él, un feto que se desarrollaba en su interior, un feto relleno de carne, kaneki solo tenía que abrir su vientre y sacar a esa bola de carne, su capacidad regenerativa le permitiría vivir justo después de sacarlo, a que sabrá? Debería ser a una dulce combinación de humano y ghoul, tan delicioso, tan suculent... NO. en que pensaba?

Nada podía justificar matar a alguien, eso simplemente estaba mal, su jefe le había enseñado eso. Pero él como un idiota lo había olvidado. Había lastimado a tanta gente, por sus manos escurria tanta sangre, de humanos, de ghouls, de los que lo que querían. Por su culpa Hide estaba... Hide... La persona que mas amo, aquel que siempre estuvo con él aún en los tiempos malos, cuidándolo desde las sombras, lo perdono por todas aquellas cosas abominables que hiso y lo amo como nadie mas había hecho. Hide era su salvador, estaba muerto, pero le dejó algo mas hermoso, su bebé, el ser mas puro que ahora lo acompañaba.

Kaneki estuvo seguro de algo, no importaba cuanto lo torturaran, el hambre o la tentación, protegería a ese bebé de todo lo que fuera y jamás lo dañaría.

923

916

...

Estarían en un centro comercial rodeado por sus amigos. Touka y Ayato pelearían para ver quien compraba los útiles de la universidad primero, Hinami se preguntaría por que libro tener, Nishio vería que regalo darle a su novia, Yomo mediría las pesas para el próximo entrenamiento, Uta se probaría ropa negra, su jefe buscaría café y él miraría las estanterías repletas a más no poder de ropa de bebé.

-Kaneki! - Hide vendría corriendo en su dirección con una ropa diferente en cada mano - Mira esto- en la derecha tendría un overol verde con ovejas estampadas, en la izquierda un mameluco rosa con motivos florales - A mi me gusta mas el verde ya que es un color neutro, lo cual esta bien ya que aún no sabemos el sexo del bebé; pero el rosa es de lo más kawai!- y con una sonrisa, le diría a su amado- Tu que dices? -

Eso jamás podrá ser... Es solo un sueño


	3. Chapter 3: Pregunta pregunto

Hinami estaría acostada en sus piernas leyendo un libro, Touka haría cafe , Uta experimentaría en la cocina para ver que podía combinar para alimentar al embarazado, su jefe limpiaría los vasos, Nishio se quejaría de limpiar vidrios y él se reíria de algo.

...

En la oficina central del CCG se discutia acerca del ghoul de un solo ojo, era un caso de los más extraño, unos decían que en cuanto más rapido eliminaran a esa abominación mejor, otros que era algo excepcional que la ciencia debía revisar, unos cuantos pensaban que lo más apropiado era quedarse con el feto para después desmembrarlo e inspeccionarlo. Solo un hombre en esa sala se mantenía callado, pero una pregunta aturdía su mente 'por que?'.

El detective Amon se paro de su asiento, todos se callaron ante él, miró fijamente al jefe de la CCG, la persona más importante y poderosa de la sala, con voz firme e imponente dijo -Debemos interrogarlo-

Afuera de la sala se encontraba un chiquillo de ebras rubias escuchandolo todo. Shinohara le habia pedido esperar pacientemente mientras él discutia asuntos importantes con los demás miembros de la junta directiva del la organización.

A Juuzou le impresionaba el caso del nuevo ghoul, un embarazo masculino. Que lindo! Según su madre no existia nada mas hermoso que el gestar una vida. Suzuya quería hacer feliz a su madre, pero la única manera de hacerlo era si se convertía en mujer, según Shinohara eso ya no lo debía de preocupar más, que el era libre de ser y hacer lo que se le placiera, bueno él deseaba hacer a su mamá una mujer orgullosa, si él se embarazara de seguro lo lograría. Aun que no solo era eso, también era encontrar un buen padre, él podría bastar, pero necesitaria ayuda. Tal vez Shinohara podría ser un buen progenitor, era amable, bondadoso y cariñoso, a demas de que era la única persona que se preocupaba de él, una persona con más desvirtudes de las que pudiera contar. Sea como sea, el nuevo ghoul era algo estupendo.

La puerta de la oficina fue abierta, el rubio miro como todos salian del lugar con los seños fruncidos, eso le daba gracia. Amon salió, se miraron por unos instantes y el más alto se fue sin decir una palabra, Juuzou solo se confundio ante esta acción, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para preocuparse.

-Suzaya- el detective lo llamo, en cuanto el pequeño lo miro, le sonrio y el de ojos rojos se sintio la persona mas dichosa del universo.

-Shinohara-san- No había ningún problema si el mayor estaba a su lado. Despues de la ultima batlla contra Aogiri, Shinohara había sufrido graves lesiones, en esos momentos apenas si podía mantenerse ergido sin ayuda, aun que no lo admitía. Al estar el detective mayor en peligro , Juuzou se dio cuenta de lo importante que era el peli cafe en su vida y se prometio no dejar que algo asi volviese a pasar, se prometio potegerlo. -Que haran con el nuevo?-

El mayor endurecio su expresión y comenzo a caminar sin mirar si el pequeño lo seguía o no -Iremos a interogarlo, dependiendo de sus respuestas se dictaminara que hacer-

...

Otra vez estaba en esa silla, todo su cuerpo le dolia, su manos apricionadas por cadenas, su pies con los musculos expuestos debido a las multiples torturas a las que habia sido sometido, su mente estaba destrozada, tenia los ojos cerrados.

-Kaneki-kun- abre los ojos- era la voz de Rize

-No...- tenia miedo, mucho miedo, no queria ver lo que pasaba en frente suyo, no queria volver a ser torturado

-Abrelos- en contra de su voluntad y sin saber como, los abrio. Frente a él estaba lo más horrible que habia visto en su vida. Era el mismo, con el cabello negro, el vientre abierto, desparamando sus organos por el suelo, y lo peor, es que aun respiraba.

Rize se presento con una sonrisa, el cuerpo manchado de sangre y en sus manos una bola de carene, un feto, su bebé.

Su reflejo dio una plegaria entre sollosos -por favor... no le hagas daño- Entonces Rize, enfrente de ambos Kanekis, abrio la boca mostrando sus ileras de dientes blancos, se acerco sus manos al rostro y mordió.

NOOOOOOO Kaneki desperto de la pesadilla sudoroso, con el corazón y la respiración agitada se palmeo el vientre, aún estaba ahi, su bebé estaba bien.

Suspirando se volvio a acostar tranquilamente en la cama de concreto.

Todavía seguía con hambre. Sabía que si se entegaba no los mantandrían con sabanas de seda ni laureles, pero era mejor que estar afuera, donde cuelquiera podría querer comerse a su hijo o hija. Aparte estaba seguro de que no lo matarian, un embarazo masculino era algo nuevo para los humanos, lo estudiarían, y lo mantendrían vivo hasta que naciera, pero en el tiempo que llavaba no habia visto ningún médico o ciéntifico, aún que le preocupaba lo que viniera después, él ya no sería necesario, y los agentes solo se concentrarían en su bebé, tenía que encontrar una manera de seguir con vida después de dar a luz. No se le ocurría nada, no podia pensar con el estomago vacio.

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la celda se abrió dando paso al dulce aroma de carne, su ojo ghoul se activo, su lengua se desliso por sus dientes armoniosa y preparo su boca para arrancar los musculos de lo primero que se le crusara, fue un ave, Kaneki se la devoro entera y solo entonces fue capaz de escuchar las risas de los guardias de la CCG que estaban en la puerta.

\- Ves? Te lo dige, no importa cuanto caldo les demos a estos monstruos, siempre tendran hambre, no saben hacer otra cosa a parte de comer- Ambos guardias hiban uniformados y con su quienques activados-Suerte que soltamos al pájaro primero-

-No puedo creer que nos obliguen a tratarlos como personas- Y eso a Kaneki lo destrozo, no podía creer que asi los veía el mundo, entendió a Touka-Estarían mejor muertos- Sintio tanta pena por su bebé, él jamas podría tener una vida normal, siempre, sería catalogado como un fenómeno, un monstruo.

...

Juuzou miraba como sacaban al nuevo prisionero de su cuarto, asi que ese era el milagro, lo envidiaba tanto por tener algo que él nunca podría tener, aun que había algo que le preocupaba, el ghoul se veia muy joven.

-Suzaya- Shinohara tenia que hacer la entrevista y habia traido como acompañante al rubio, sabia por las costantes preguntas del menor que este estaba muy interesado en el extraño caso del ghoul, ahora solo le faltaba averiguar si esa curiosidad era positiva o no - Quiero que esperes aqui en lo que entro en la habitación, esta bien?-

Pero el menor nunca contestaba a sus preguntas-Es un adolescente- menciono como si fuera un misterio que acababa de resolver.

...

Kaneki entro en la habitación de interogatorios, adentro ya habia dos insvestigadores esperandolo, uno era alto, fornido y con el cabello castaño, no lo reconocio, pero el otro... claro que lo conocia, ya habian peleado antes, Amon era su nombre si no se equiocaba.

Una vez en la silla, comenzaron las preguntas.

\- Por que te entregaste?- el detective Amon tenia un listado de interogantes en su cabeza y todas iniciaban con la misma frase. El peli blanco no contesto.

-Por que no has escapado?- no optuvo respuesta. Fue cuando Shinohara se aventuro a preguntar:

-Quien es el padre?- Kaneki se encogio sobre si mismo, como un niño regañado o un conejo asustado, y por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, el pelinegro sintio algo que penso que no volveria a sentir después de que Mado le obligara a apartar todas las emociones que lo distrageran de su trabajo, sintió pena y compasión por el chico

-Se que no debe ser facil para ti- Shino miro confundido a su compañero, eso no estaba en los planes-Pero tienes que ayudarnos a ayudarte- el peliblanco seguia, sin hablar, y decidió ser sincero- Escucha, afuera hay unos hombres esperando nuestra respuesta, si les decimos que no cooperaste, ellos no dudaran en rajarte el estomago para experimentar con tu hijo y asesinarte- Entonces el pequeño alzo la mirada asustado, perfecto, ahora lo estaba escuchando- en cambio, si les decimos que hablaste con nosotros, ustedes recibiran el mejor trato posible, se encargaran de tu embarazo y te mantendran a salvo, solo tienes que responder a nuestras preguntas- el ghoul parecio meditarlo y asintio tranquilamente.

Shinohara pregunto-Como te llamas?-

-Kaneki Ken- El castaño lo busco en sus documentos, según estos, el chico tenia seis meses de desaparecido, apesar de que en la foto tenia el cabello negro y un parche, la fisonomia concordaba con la persona enfrente de él.

Amon reitero su primera pregunta y ahora si recibio respuesta-Si me mentenia en las calles, ellos no dudarian en hacerle daño a mi bebé-

-Quienes?- Shino se preparo para anotar.

\- Los otros...- el albino no podia creer que estuviera por delatar a sus amigos- Aogiri-

-Tienes sus nombres?- el menor nego con la cabeza- Ken... danos los nombres-

\- No los se- era cierto, en Aogiri nunca se hablaban por su nombres reales, solo sabia el de Ayato, y eso por que era el hermano de Touka.

A Amon no le importaban demasiado los nombres de aquellos terroristas, realmente, solo le interesaba uno - Donde puedo encontrar al conejo?- queria hacer pagar al maldito que habia asesinado a su maestro.

\- No...- Kaneki se sentia como una basura - Por favor... no me conviertan en un traidor-Amon exploto

\- Es un asesino! Debe ser eliminado!-

\- Eso no es cierto!-

-Mato a Mado!-

-Por que el mato a cientos de nosotros!- el pelinegro suspiro, gritando no hiba a lograr nada. Shinohara solo los miraba con el ceño fruncido. Pero Amon todavía tenia un truco bajo la manga, el sentimentalismo, ademas, aún habia una pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza desde que se conocieron.

-Por que no me mataste?- Kaneki lo miro sorpendido, habia pasado tanto tiempo desde esa ocasión, que ahora era el menor de sus problemas

-No quería ser un asesino- respondio en un susurro.

-Sin embargo lo eres- la realidad lo recibio con una cachetada

-Lo hise para proteger a mis amigos- se excuso

-Como ahora proteges a tu bebé- el menor habia mordido el anzuelo, solo necesitaba tirar- Pero son ellos o él, no puedes proteger a ambos- Kaneki recordó su encierro con Jason, cuando no decidio a cual de los amantes matar, por su culpa ambos estaban muertos, el investigador tenia razón, tenia que elegir.

-Quiero estar con mi hijo cuando nasca- Antes aseguraria su futuro-Deseo verlo crecer, les dare el nombre del conejo- Amon sonrió- Pero trabajare para ustedes-ambos detectives se miraron entre ellos sorprendidos y confundidos- Ustedes utilizan cadaveres de ghouls para defenderse, ustedes les llaman quinques, nosotros kagunes- el pequeño tenía razón- Un ghoul en contra de otros ghouls, combatir fuego contra fuego, es lo mejor que tienen-

Los detectives sopesaron la idea, tendrian que discutirla con el consejo, pero de cierta manera, era algo tentador.

Shinohara llamó a los guardias que se levaron a Kaneki de regreso a la celda, sin duda alguna, el interogatorio habia resultado mejor de lo que esperaba.

...

Hinami estaría acostada en sus piernas leyendo un libro, Touka haría cafe , Uta experimentaría en la cocina para ver que podía combinar para alimentar al embarazado, su jefe limpiaría los vasos, Nishio se quejaría de limpiar vidrios y él se reíria de la manera en que Hide acariaría su vientre.

\- No puedo esperar a que nasca- el rubio parecería tan feliz, rodeado de paz

-Solo quiero que nazca sano- y entonces, se besarían.

Eso jamás sería

HOLA, ESTE Y EL ANTERIOR CAPITULO LO ESCRIBI EN MI CELULARA, ASI QUE LO MAS PROBABLE ES QUE TENGAN UN MONTON DE ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS Y NO ME PERMITE PONER LOS PRIMEROS SIGNOS DE INTROGACION Y DE EXCLAMASION, ASI QUE LAMENTO ESO, TAMBIEN, TODO LO QUE PONGO ES IMAGINACION MIA, NO HA LEIDO EL MANGA ASI QUE NO HAY SPOILERS SI VISTE EL ANIME, ADIOS


End file.
